


Fool

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tkp).



He was pretty content. Ran a small law practice that mostly dealt in civil disputes and the occasional divorce. He was a regular at open mike night. There was even a girl.

He saw the article in the business section and his world tilted sideways. The new, mysterious CEO of Wolfram and Hart. All that talk of saving souls and helping people had been just that – talk. In the end, Angel wanted exactly what everybody else wanted. Power. Did Angel really think that he was going to let him walk away with the prize? Nobody played Lindsey for a fool.


End file.
